Batwoman (Kate Kane) (Post-Crisis)
Summary Kate Kane is Batwoman, one of many vigilantes who protect Gotham City using the imagery of a Bat. She is both Jewish and an open lesbian, playing a socialite during the day and working with her cousin Bette as vigilantes by night. Power and Stats Tier: 9-A Name: Kate Kane Origin: DC Comics Gender: '''Female '''Age: '''Unknown likely in her early 20's '''Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Weapon Mastery Attack Potency: Small Building level+ '(Comparable to Katana, Strong enough to stagger Killer Croc, fought and defeated batgirl, and strong enough to send Bane fly bleeding) 'Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Fast enough to dodge gunfire. Can outpace Killer Croc and Bane, and should not be overwhelmingly slower than Katana) Lifting Strength: Athletic Human Striking Strength: Small Building Class+ Durability: Small Building level+(Durable enough to survive explosions, multiple bullets shot at her, and hits from Killer Croc multiple times) Stamina: High Range: Human melee range normally, Extended melee range with melee weaponry, Several dozen meters with grenades and Batarangs Standard Equipment: Body Armor, Batarangs, Smoke Bombs, Stun Grenades, Gas Bombs, Grappling Hooks, Wireless Trackers, and First-Aid Kits Intelligence: '''High '''Weaknesses: Normal human weaknesses Feats: Intelligence: * Brigade Executive Officer of the Corps of Cadets at West Point. Was an exceptional student. * Made black market deals with crooked former Marines to get equipment in her early days as a vigilante. * Knows about a Religion of Crime coven before Batman does. * Knows how to collect blood samples for DNA testing, and what to test for. * Gets a hostage to help defeat a kidnapper. * Studies the occult. * Can read footprints well enough to know there are no outliers. * Researches the legend of the Weeping Woman and uses meditation to figure out her weakness. * Finishes picking a lock without looking. Strength: * Throws a robber roughly six feet with one arm while sitting. Hits another with a volleyball pole, and smacks another with his bag of loot so hard that a bunch of jewels get stuck in his face. * Keeps a man braced against a wall with one foot. * Bench-presses 165 lbs (50 and 10 lb plates and a 45-lb bar). * Grapple-swings while carrying a woman in one arm. After landing, throws her what looks like ten or so feet, also one-handed. * Casually throws a knife hard enough that it gets stuck in a wooden door. * Punctures a fuselage with her gauntlet and holds a woman by the wrist. * Punches a shapeshifter so hard he changes back into a human. * Breaking a jaw and some ribs. Speed and Agility: * Kate was an All-State gymnast in high school. * A thug runs at her while aiming a gun. She hits him before he can fire. * Jumps out of a window into a pool several stories below, avoiding metal beams. * Lands on a man while he's running. * Dodges a stab while drugged. * Jumps from one plane to another with only her cape as safety. * Leaps off her motorcycle into the back of a speeding van. Durability and Endurance: * Her first suit can tank bullets and has a gorget to block throat attacks. The cape can block bullets and knives. * Practically no-sells a kick to the face while drugged. * Only gets a bloody lip after a punch from a cyborg. * Her new suit can no-sell bullets. * Gets her head smashed into a door, only gets a small cut lip. * Gets hit off-panel by a mutated Killer Croc, again just gets a cut lip. Croc in this form is stronger than usual. * Takes a palm-strike to the jaw from Falchion, stands soon after. Note: Before making any changes to this page, please read and follow the Power-scaling Rules for Marvel and DC Comics. Gallery Batwoman_Render.png|Kotobukiya's Batwoman Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Comicbook Characters Category:DC Comics Category:Martial Artists Category:Female Characters Category:Bat Family Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Vigilantes Category:Thrown Weapon Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Grappling Users